


The Day Waxer Died

by Bubbybear1111



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbybear1111/pseuds/Bubbybear1111
Summary: The day Waxer died was the day boil lost a part of himself.





	The Day Waxer Died

Boil sat there on the ground, head in his hands and his eyes squeezed shut. He couldn’t believe what he’d just done. He’d kill his brothers, other clones. Without hesitation he had shot one clone after another, thinking they were the hostiles. That was something that he wouldn’t forget easily.

There was muttering and whispering floating lazily into his ears, as if the battle hadn’t even happened. Though the tone didn’t seem horrified or angry, the words he heard were that of guilt and hatred. 

“ I killed my brothers.”

“ Krell has to pay.”

Footsteps rushed passed, several clones. He almost wondered where they were going, but the battle that had preceded kept him away from questioning the other motives of the men’s actions. 

After the troopers passed he continued on listening to the chatter of his brothers. 

“ What will the Republic think of this?”

“ Where are they going?”

That was an out of place question, Boil observed. Why ask that? It was obvious it was just nerves or something similar. 

“ They’ve gone to talk to Waxer.”

That was an answer he had unknowingly hoped to hear. It meant that Waxer was alive. It meant that all of this would be sorted out.

“ Hope he’ll be ok…”

What? Waxer was injured? Maybe he should go check on him… after Boil had a little more time to let the battle sink in.

“ It was a shot to the chest…. I don’t think he’ll live…”

Wait. No, no that couldn’t be. He was Waxer, and Waxer never got hit. Waxer couldn’t get shot in the chest.

“ The Captain must’ve gone to talk to him… Before he….”

No. Waxer couldn’t have- He just coul-

“ I hope whoever’s on his helmet will miss him…”

Oh _ Hell _ . 

Suddenly Boil’s head was spinning, and without his say his legs forced him to stand. He had to get to Waxer. He had to find him. He had to make sure it was him.

“ Where is he!?” His voice shook as he asked this, his expression panicky under his helmet.

“ Boil!? We didn-”  
“ Dammit, just tell me where he is!!!”

The clone pointed to his right and with that Boil turned and ran towards Waxer, towards his beloved.

 

~~

 

“ Waxer…. Who sent you the order to attack?” Rex knelt before the trooper a sad look in his eye, but a determined expression on his face.

“ Krell….” Waxer coughed violently.

“ Take it easy, Waxer…” Rex placed a hand on the clone’s shoulder.

Waxer imitated the gesture, looking into Rex’s eyes with his own, almost glassy ones.

“ T… T-tell…..” Waxer gasped for air one last time, and then suddenly his lead lolled and his grip of Rex’s shoulder loosened.

 

“ Waxer!?” Boil pushed passed the troopers that stood in a circle around Captain Rex. “ Waxer!” 

Rex looked up at the trooper with sorrowful eyes.

“ N-NO! NO!” Boil ran up to Rex and pushed him aside, grabbing Waxer’s head and lifting it. “ Waxer! Waxer look at me, dammit!!!”

Waxer’s head only lolled in Boil’s grip.

Boil gave a shaky intake and rubbed circles along Waxer’s pale cheeks. 

“ N-no….” Boil took off his helmet and threw it aside. A shaky sob escaped his lips as he gazed at his dead lover, tears streaming down his face.

“ Leave us.” Rex said lowly to the other troopers, but Boil thought nothing of it, his thoughts were only on Waxer.

Boil gave another sob and placed his forehead against Waxer’s.

“ I… I sh-should’ve been th-there… I sh-should’ve-”

“ You couldn’t have done anything, Boil….” Rex placed a hand on Boil’s shoulder, giving it a single squeeze.

Boil paid the hand no mind and looked into Waxer’s pale face, his thumb outlining the dead man’s lips.

“ I… I’m so s-sorry, Waxer….” 

Rex sensed what was going to happen next and he turned his head away. 

Boil met Waxer’s cold lips with his own, wet with tears. It was a light kiss, a finality.

“ I love you….” He pulled away and sniffed, his eyes still glued to the dead trooper before him.

“ Waxer… He was saying something when he died…. He loves you too..”

Boil chuckled shakily. “ Y-yeah…” He began sobbing, tears falling down his face once more. Yes, Waxer had loved him. They’d loved each other, more than brothers. They meant more to each other than anyone, except perhaps a clone, would know.


End file.
